Significant advances in technology have driven strong growth in the availability and capability of electronic devices, as well as a steady and continual evolution in network infrastructure useful for the communication of these electronic devices. As just a few examples, it is not unusual for a consumer to own one or more cell phones, laptops, tablet computers, Global Positioning System (“GPS”) devices, gaming systems, and televisions, one or more of which may be capable of communicating with each other through a network, such as the Internet. Consumer electronics are only one segment of the total market for communicating electronic devices, and today such electronic devices are found virtually everywhere in society.
The advent of electronic devices and the continued expansion of networking between such devices have provided businesses and individual users with an expansive medium through which to promote commerce. Businesses and consumers may leverage these developments to enter contracts, conduct transactions, and arrange for the exchange goods or services electronically.